Braggo
Braggo is a Arion vulgaris (a.k.a Spanish slug) who lives in Hoatzin. He is best described as "egotistical" as in "ladys man". When he hears "justice", Braggo tries to act like a stereotypical super hero in spandex who "fights for justice", though simply to try winning Luscivia over, it never works. He hits on Luscivia pretty much all the time, and hates Spot for Luscivia having a crush on him. Braggo thinks he is the best lady's man to ever be in existence, though this may be true to a certain extent, it isn't true. Braggo is the only creature Luscivia wouldn't suck blood out of, cause that would look like she would be kissing him. Example: Braggo: Hey baby, want to have a moment? Luscivia: Not really. Braggo: Oh come on, I'm Johnny Braggo, and a superhero who fights for justice, and you! Luscivia: Yeah, and stealing a name from a 90's cartoon show. Braggo: I'm super muscular, and fighting justice an -'' Luscivia: ''*punch* hit on someone else pal, I'm not interested. Braggo: *no response*. Story Braggo was born in England, Earth (though definitely doesn't have an English accent) and grew up as a very average and very tenacious Spanish slug. He, with his many comrades, invaded human properties and such. Until something very irregular happened on their daily basis, something that invaded their invasion not to speak the irony of it. They were picked up by little children and were thrown in the air as if they were basketballs. They fell lifelessly on the ground when they were stomped on by human children... Braggo found himself floating, floating in a literal space he never seen before, only in the night skies when he drifts to sleep at night. Though he couldn't breath, and he figured out he wasn't watching the night skies, he was IN the night skies, in space! He gasped for air, but it didn't any good fortune, so he held in his breath and sealed his eyes shut, though once in awhile he would take a glimsp at the ruins of Earth, then seal his eyes shut again. He was turning into a purple/blue color. He was holding his breath for days now, 3 days be to exact, and started to go unconscious, though he took one last glimsp on Earth, then suddenly, he was sucked in a wormhole...to Mascotia. He woke up, then found himself falling from the skies...of...Earth? Maybe? He didn't know, for he was barely conscious enough to see anything, until he smashed into a beach. His head stuck in sand, he was trying to force his body out, though he was stuck tight into the ground...days later, water was moving against the shore line, eventually, the sand moved away, letting Braggo out. He moaned, and looked at his surroundings, he saw the beach and it's beauty, and the first thing that pops in his mind is Johnny Bravo, a 90s cartoon character, that he remembered from his days on Earth. It appeared that he was insane for a moment, but not in his opinion. He smiled, and started acting and eventually permanently started to be like Johnny Bravo, and is the egotistical, lady's man he is today. Elements Element Force.png|Force Element Biological.png|Biological Element Emotion.png|Emotion Trivia *Unlike other Spanish slugs, Braggo can hold his breath underwater for 6 days, this still doesn't interest Luscivia. *Braggo is usually found on beaches, or found almost everywhere in Hoatzin. *Braggo is barely seen without his shades, and thinks the shades "impress the ladies", this still doesn't interest Luscivia. *Braggo attends to wear sunglasses for odd reasons. Category:Characters Category:Terrestrial Category:Aquatic Category:Mascotian Category:Invertebrate Category:Mollusc Category:Gastropod Category:Hoatzin Category:Shocktoad Category:Male